First Impressions
by JohnKatlove
Summary: Dave is off to college and he's actually a bit excited, but what makes it even better is his pissy roommate. Messing around and bugging him is entertaining, but he can't help but feel a little bad. The boy is way too skinny, and always awake.  Bad summary
1. Room mates

Author Notes:

Hello everyone this is Johnkatlove! So I've been working on a few different Davesol fics for a bit now and they're all going on here. This was was the first one I started writing and Dave is a bit OOC in this one. I'm going to try and fix it a bit as a go on, I fucked up a bit as I was writing it. I am intending to have some rated M moment, but for now it's going to be rated T.

This was co-written, all of them are, originally made from Roleplays, so I'm going to flip flop the POV in every chapter. Sollux's side won't have any dialogue from Dave though, but you get an idea on how he actually feels about the situation!

* * *

><p><strong>Dave POV<strong>

Dave had been actually looking forward to college, no matter how much he told everyone that he didn't even give two shits for getting a good college career. On the inside he couldn't wait to start his classes, especially the music classes. It wasn't ironic at all that Dave was going to be attending the classes that he was going to attend, when he told his best bud John that he had been quite shocked, checking for Dave's temperature like the derpy idiot he was. But said Strider was, in fact, very serious about the job he wanted to get.

So now there he was, standing at the door of his new dorm room, fumbling with the keys he had dropped, a bit blinded through his shades in the flickering light of the hallway. Note to self: tell someone about the shitty lighting. He thought to himself as he finally grabbed the keys off the ground, unlocking the door and kicking it open with one foot, barging in without a care in the world.

Looking around the room through his shades he noticed that there was no one in there, the room was dark and empty except for two beds. Both. For. Him. Smirking, showing an actual sign of emotion he shut the door behind him and threw his shades onto the bed on the farthest side of the room. Walking over to one of the desks he whipped out a laptop and speakers from his backpack, putting them on the desk and setting up the internet, finding some music as he hooked up the speakers.

As the song started playing he jumped up onto the bed and started jumping, falling on his back and holding up his hand as if he was holding a microphone. "NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP! NEVER GONNA LET YOU DOWN!" He sang along with the song, arm shooting up to point at the ceiling as he arched his back off the bed and sang. This was a side of the cool kid that not even Bro had seen. Sometimes Dave just wanted to let go, but it was so hard with that reputation he had to keep up, even around his best bud John.

As he writhed around on the bed he found himself curling onto his side and laughing. It had been so long since he had just had some fun, joke around with no one but himself. Not long after he had stopped, the door opened and he froze, hearing the music go dead, oh shit. Oh shit. OH SHIT.

Throwing himself off the side of the bed he reached up and snatched his shades, slipping them on to cover his eyes before standing up slowly, pulling his shirt down where it had rode up on his midrift, showing off a nice portion a skin. Well that was embarrassing as hell. The other had walked over and slammed his laptop shut, and yanked out the cord to his speakers. Okay, so maybe he shouldn't have started celebrating his freedom the moment he got to the dorm. Clearing his throat he looked over the other, eyes narrowed behind his shades.

"I got a tool for a dormmate, fucking fantathtic." Said the troll, placing his hand on his hip. Dave could only stare, what the fuck? Who was this guy to even judge?

"Says the tool, skinny. What are you here for, fashion design or something. You look like the..." His eyes swept over him, taking note on the way that he was standing, how he just seemed way too skinny. Dave also noticed the bags under his eyes, as if he barely got any sleep. Well that would be annoying, a room mate that didn't sleep. "The type." He finished off, keeping his cool and smooth tone.

Not long after he had finished speaking the other responded with, "pleathe tell me you're capable of being a half dethent perthon tho i don't have to overdothe. I'll do it." Popping a pill after he had done so. Medication? He would have to check into those later to see what they were. If they weren't very neccessary they would be hidden. This guy was an asshole already, but that just made everything seem more fun.

Walking over to his laptop he opened it back up, turning off the song and pivoting on his heel to look at him, leaning back against it with his hands braced on the hard wooden surface. "Is that supposed to be a challenge or something? Because I think I just might overdose before you." With a half hearted shrug he crossed his arms over his chest. "Dave Strider, who the hell are you?"

Dave was ready for the other to make some snide lispy comment back but instead he merely started laughing, totally killing the Strider pride. He raised an eyebrow behind his shades, keeping his face completely calm. He laughed for a minute but it felt like forever, and Dave found himself doing nothing but watching the other, shoving his hands into his pocket. What was so damn funny anyway?

Not long after the fit of laughing the other had finally said something, introducing himself as Sollux in a shaky voice, probably from the laughing. Once that was all gone, he said his full name, Sollux Captor.

Somehow, Dave felt like he knew the name, like he had heard it before from someone but he didn't remember who. "Sollux huh?" He let the name roll off his tongue, testing it. He knew he heard it somewhere. Dammit why can't I just place the name? It was going to be hard to get out of his mind, the feeling that he knew this troll, but for now he chose not to mention it at all.

"Overdothe on what? your own ego?" The question was asked by Sollux and he pushed himself from the desk, walking over to the window so that he could look out to where his car was parked not so far away. "Overdose on my sweet beats of course." Turning back to look at him he leaned against the window gesturing outside. "But I can't kill myself unless I get my equipment. Seeing as we're roomies and you have no choice now then to be my bitch, you're going to help me get it. Isn't making new friends fun, Captor?"

Dave was actually sort of enjoying this, his room mate was fun to mess with. Ever since his best bud had moved in with the Karkat guy he hadn't been able to mess around with someone. Now there was someone new to harass. Though the responses weren't exactly the same, especially since this guy just wouldn't give in to Dave's commands.

"It will help us bond, don't you think? Maybe carrying stuff will give you some muscle cause you are a scrappy little fuck. Especially for a troll." The other had walked over to the second bed that he hadn't taken, collapsing onto it and pulling out a laptop with a mumble of, "Fuck no. Can't you get your own shit?" Dave rolled his eyes behind his shades and walked over, sitting on the end of the bed and reaching over, shutting the laptop and staring at him.

"Come on Captor, don't be such a lame ass. We're room mates now, you've got to deal with sleeping around this hot piece of ass and not getting any. Here I am offering a chance at friendship and you won't even take that. It's a damn shame, you know."

"Wow no, that ithn't bonding." The troll replied, followed by, "that ithn't friendship, either, dickbreath." Dave couldn't help but give a half sigh at this. He was determined to get this guy loosened up a bit so he would at least have some fun. Damn, he was just so uptight and pissy.

Dave watched him for a moment, and the other still seemed pissed off. Wow he had no sense of humor. Well, there was the fact that Dave wasn't exactly being funny. Shrugging he sat back on the bed and watched the other as he stood up and shoved his hands into his pocket.

"I thintherely might have helped you if you didn't dethide to be the worldth biggetht prick, and altho never offered to help me with my thtuff, wow, a real A-pluth friendship in the making, huh?" He said before walking towards the door to the room.

When he opened the door he turned back to look at Dave, looking pissed off as he said, "I'm going to get my shit, you better do the thame, huh thrider?"

As the other walked past him he just stood up and followed along behind him, hooking his arm around his shoulder.

From doing this he noticed that the other was actually a lot thinner than he though, he could feel the bones of his shoulder through the shirt and Dave couldn't help but be a little concerned. Okay, Dave had been concerned over many things before. But this guy just was way too thin, it was ridiculous. Ignoring everything he had said previously Dave looked over at him and raised an eyebrow beneath his shades.

"It feels like you don't eat man, you're skinny as hell, even for a troll." Looking away he continued walking with his arm around him, not even bothering to remove it. "I can help you, if you want, get your stuff I mean. My stuff actually isn't that important, I just felt that you needed to be properly introduced to asshole Strider."

After he finished talking the other shrugged his shoulders heavily in an attempt to get Dave to move his arm but he held steady, even as the other snapped at him with, "who giveth a shit?" He merely watched him, seeing the other fume. It was sort of saddening, maybe he shouldn't be so assholish with someone he had just met. They guy hadn't done anything wrong really. Other than turn of his music that is.

"Yeth, I'm definitely properly introduthed, and you know what? I don't like you. Offering to help with my shit ithn't going to change that, I hope you know." He stated angrily, and Dave decided that yes, maybe he should just shut up and help the poor guy he had already practically tortured. Payback for fucking with his music.

Dave needed to get used to having a room mate.

**Sollux POV**

Unlike the Strider, Sollux wasn't nearly as optimistic about the entire idea, he was smart enough on his own and he didn't need any bullshit college degrees to prove that- of course that wasn't good enough for employers, cramming college down his throats like it was his god damn lifeline to getting a job.

It wasn't, he knew it, but he could use something like 'college graduate' under his belt if he want to get anything half respectable job, especially since people could be a little bias towards troll kind. Sollux had managed into the same college as Karkat Vantas, a grumpy fucker he'd known since they were both wigglers it seems like. They're carrying boxes of living essentials, their laptops, Sollux's pills. Things they actually needed unlike clothes or something lame like that, which would be coming later.

Beyond the sound of Karkat's scruffy voice and the echos in his own head, he'd picked up the sound of music, at first an indistinguishable noise that made his headache throb, and it eventually evolved into one of the most obnoxious songs in existence and oh god he was getting rickroll'd by the dorm rooms.

Sollux hoped desperately, damn, he'd half considered getting down on his knees and _praying _the dorm playing that atrocious song was anywhere near his. Oh, but no, as he grew closer to his room the sound grew louder until he realized it was _emanating from his door._ Alright, looks like he'd already be changing dormmates not halfway through the first day, fucking fantastic.

Sollux and Karkat say their goodbyes and he watched the grubby guy saunter off to his own room nearby, already feeling a hint of dread and anticipation growing from the idea of opening the door and letting the beast out.

He eventually does, though, immediately being hit by a migraine inducing wave of sound and he immediately dropped his boxes on the nearest bed, making one long stride over to the computer throwing out the offending noise. He yanked the speaker cords out before shutting the laptop with far more force than necessary before turning towards the human worming all over one of the beds.

"I got a tool for a dormmate, fucking fantathtic." his hand is on his hip, which probably made him look ridiculously flamboyant along with the complementing lisp. It's a human, a really huge douchebag human who already was on Sollux's bad side.

He skims those solid-colored eyes over the person in question and his nose scrunched up in annoyance with him, already beginning to turn back to the abandoned boxes to retrieve a pill bottle."_pleathe _tell me you're capable of being a half dethent perthon tho i don't have to overdothe. I'll do it." Sollux shot him a glance in question, simultaneously popping open the bottle and swallowing a pill dry.

The layers of douchebag thickened as Sollux realize he's donning a pair of nearly comical shades, already feeling sick to his stomach from the overdose of tool radiation emanating directly off this guy.

He eyed the black voids where his eyes are to be, mulling something over in his head until a smile splits across his face rather abruptly. He attempted to cover the splitting grin, as well as suppress the fit of laughter that overcame him for a good half a minute. It wasn't from being called a fashion designer, or how stupid Dave looked wearing those shades or how he was writhing around the bed in the split seconds before his song was interrupted.

It wasn't about _anything, _because his medication did things to him, fucked with his mood and he should reconsider when to take them if he wanted to be regarded as anything less than a bipolar freak- not that he wasn't already thought of as such-. The laughter bubbled down after a long moment and Sollux moved to run a hand through his hair, attempting to ease away the smile still threatening his face.

"uh- Tholluckth," his voice was a tad shaky as he attempted to regain himself, "Tholluckth Captor." He finally managed, his mood slowly settled into a disconcerting mix of anger and loneliness and a rather abrupt wave of depression. Those emotions were fairly easy to cope with internally, though. "overdothe on _what? _your own ego?"

Sweet beats? Sweet, fucking, beats. Oh, Sollux nearly doubled over in another fit of laughter, though managed to contain himself to a mere pathetic little grin he quickly attempted to hide. This guy was an utter tool of the most toltastic verity, and now he was reconsidering the whole 'ask for a new roomie', solely because Dave was comedic gold in the most pathetic form; he'd have a riot telling KK about it later.

Those thoughts are abruptly halted when Dave mentioned he was now his bitch and destined to haul his crap around. Hell to the no. A pathetic little snigger escapes the Gemini and he was reduced to solemnly shaking his head and dragging out his own laptop, tumbling himself over onto one of the beds- he'd get his own shit later, the long and rather cramped drive here wore him out enough.

"Fuck no." he finally muttered, starting up the computer and immediately telling AA he'd made it to the college, even if she wasn't online and wouldn't be until some obscure hour of the morning- seeing as she was halfway across the world and probably asleep. Sollux had every intention of not giving a shit about Dave as he relayed the events of the day to the girl who wasn't there, he had every intention of telling him to kindly go fuck himself- no, kindly take himself out on a date, make himself feel right, make himself feel special; then fuck himself, fuck himself so hard and leave and never return his own calls.

He never planned on helping his roomie drag his shit in, but the slim chance he might have helped Dave was subsequently squashed at being called his bitch and practically bossed around to lug his shit- Though he might've done it for the sake of throwing it down a flight of stairs. "Can't you get your _own _shit?"

His actions only drew more irritated expressions from the psionic troll, who looked up at Dave with knitted brows and pursed lips. God, was he seriously pushing this shit? "Wow no, that ithn't bonding." Obviously this asshole wasn't just going to let it go at that, so he refrains from opening the laptop back up for now. "that ithn't _friendship_, either, dickbreath."

Sollux pushes his laptop over onto the bed and stands up, hands shoved into his pockets- maybe now really was an ideal time to go pick up the rest of his things. Gave him a chance to keep the fuck away from this prick. "I thintherely might have helped you if you didn't dethide to be the worldth biggetht prick, and altho never offered to help me with _my _thtuff, wow, a real A-pluth friendship in the making, huh?"

He stood there, staring Dave down with the most demeaning expression in his bright solid eyes before turning towards the door, taking a few long strides over and pulling it open. "I'm going to get my shit, you better do the thame, huh thrider?"

Sollux gave a heavy shrug when Dave's arm found it's way around his shoulder, attempting to dislodge him- he was going to catch some douchebag disease if he got in contact with him. "who giveth a shit?" He snaps involuntarily, still fuming over what the other had previously said.

Sollux was mad, Dave pussying up to him wasn't going to change the bipolars first impression with Dave; did the guy not know that first impressions were sort of _everything? _because they were, and it'd take a lot before Sollux could even look at Dave without getting the lingering sense of irritation with his entire being.

"Yeth, I'm definitely properly introduthed, and you know what? I don't like you. Offering to help with my shit ithn't going to change that, I hope you know." he's quick to state his point and hopes the message can penetrate Dave's impossibly thick skull and maybe he'd back off, or at least get his arm off Sollux's shoulder before he psionic'd it right out of its socket.

* * *

><p>Author Note:<p>

Thanks for reading through to whole chapter if you actually made it.

A review would be appreciated, I need to figure how to make a better Dave.

And don't forget to compliment the amazing Sollux.


	2. Bees

Author Notes:

This is just a chapter from Dave's POV, sort of give you an idea of how he feels during the first few weeks of being in college and everything with his friends. Hints of Johnkat every so often, for anyone who wanted it.

Review Response:

Salomon Grundy - Thanks for the review! I always find it convenient when people have a switch in POV, that's why I usually like writing based off of roleplays!

Squeaks - Yeah Sollux just can't handle Dave right now, but its fine! Here's a chapter with some Johnkat for ya!

* * *

><p>Dave was not used to rooming with someone that was actually around. He was used to have a place all to himself, not having to deal with trying to be quiet or keeping to himself. When he lived with Bro it was like he just had an entire house to himself, but now he had to share a small ass room with someone who was just always there. It was more uncomfortable than everything, especially with the bad start they had, due to Dave being a bit of an idiot the moment they met.<p>

Eventually Dave had gotten someone to help him with his stuff, that someone being his best bud John, who just so happened to be going to the same college as him. Though due to getting his stuff the room was more cramped than ever.

The turntables and music equipment itself took up a lot of space, but so did Sollux's computer equipment, a bunch of laptops, ones that he was fixing, getting bugs out of, inserting viruses into.

Despite the lack of space that they had, Dave found it easier to give Sollux a little more space, staying on his side of the room with his turntables, headphones on as his hands flew over everything, doing their magic. It was a way for Dave to have some peace, to just relax after classes. Sometimes he would just not come back till late, getting a coffee with his best bud and talk for hours. Though no matter what time he came back, the other would still be wide awake, tapping away on his computers. Some days he never even saw him leave the room.

"It's ridiculous Egbert, I don't sleep a lot as it is, and he's up for all hours of the night tapping away on his computer." Dave grumbled, taking a sip of his coffee and placing it back down onto the table. John looked a bit concerned, though Dave couldn't understand why.

"Well is it just sleep? Have you seen him eat or anything?" John asked him a little slowly, giving Dave a weird look. He knew why the other was concerned, obviously if someone wasn't eating or sleeping enough it would _not_ be good in the long run, though Dave didn't know what the other did when he wasn't there. If he went to classes then surely he got something to eat every so often.

"Well I mean, I've never really seen him eat around me but I'm never there enough to actually see. Dude, he's not my problem, so I don't see what the big deal is. I just want him to turn off the computer at _some point_ so I can get some beauty sleep. You can't get all the boys when you have bags under your eyes, John. Doesn't happen that way."

John groaned and hid his face in his hands, peeking up at Dave through his fingers mumbling, "sometimes I can't tell if you're serious about the boys thing. I mean it's not a big deal if you are into guys or anything, but you really confused me when you talk like that sometimes. I mean, weren't you like with my sister at some point, doesn't that mean you're not a homosexual?"

Staring at him incredulously from behind his shades Dave slowly reached for his cup again to take another sip before letting out a long sigh. "I don't see why my answer would matter. I mean, there's you who said you weren't a homosexual and then suddenly you're dating your room mate the third day you were here." At what he said a pout came to John's face and he ran a finger around the rim of the coffee cup, blushing a bright red.

"T-That's not important. Fine, I won't ask. But I'm still suspicious! I will find out Dave!"

"Find out what?"

John jumped and looked up to see Karkat standing there, glaring at Dave. Ever since they met they hadn't got along, and Dave didn't think they ever would. Karkat was fun to mess with thought, that was for sure. Though John would always get upset if Dave did anything, since he didn't want to ruin his relationship or something like that. Not like that would happen, the troll had given up any other quadrants for John, having just a matesprit, which was shocking enough for a troll to do.

"Oh nothing, Dave just doesn't know what to do about his room mate. Apparently he's not sleeping or eating."

"Sounds like someone I know." Karkat mumbled as he slid into the booth beside John, linking their hands together as he did so. "My moirail is like that, the fuckass is up all night, used to keep me awake for hours on end, I had to force him to get him some shut eye and practically shove things down his protein chute to get him to eat." Dave shuddered inwardly at this. If it came down to it he would help his room mate, its not like he would just let the guy sort of just pass out and shrivel up on the ground.

Of course he would help him out of being a decent fucking human being. Though considering he was still alive and kicking obviously the troll was doing something right in his day to day activities. They had been rooming together for weeks and not once had Sollux even faltered in his typing, and when he left the room he was perfectly steady on his feet. One could only assume that there was absolutely nothing wrong, and there most likely wasn't a reason to worry at all.

Dave then took a moment to examine the two across from him. John was smiling all derpy like at Karkat, while Karkat was leaning over and saying something to him that made John make a very strange face, as if he was sort of grossed out. A little squeak of, 'Karkat'! was heard before the troll was smacked on the back of the head lightly, jokingly.

So how did Karkat have a moirail like that?

Dave faintly wondered what he could have been like. Was he anything like Sollux, was Karkat kept up for hours on end with some guy's bright ass computer making even the backs of his eyelids bright. It was miserable sometimes.

"I should probably get going." Dave spoke up suddenly, snapping out of his moment of thoughts, sliding out of the booth and grabbing his cup. "I need get back to my dorm and try and get some sleep. Lord knows I need it before I start talking about weird shit and pretending to be a princess."

Nodding to the two who barely noticed him leave, he turned to leave. It was going to be a long walk back to the campus from the Starbucks, but he was ready for the walk. It would give him time to think about things, and also to relax. Maybe he could find a nice bench to pass out on or something in the park. Then again the idea of waking up to some hobo freaking out because Dave was in his 'bed' did not sound so relaxing.

He started out thinking about his friend John and the troll that he was with. From what John said, Karkat had a habit of yelling at him a lot, and even though a lot of the time it may just be a fit, it seemed to hurt John. Even if John wouldn't say it did, it was more obvious than anything. That made Dave mad a bit, that his friend would just let someone yell at him. But at the same time Dave noticed that Karkat was very affectionate towards John. He seemed to treat him as if he was a fragile glass or something, as if he was afraid to even hug him to hard.

Dave supposed he was okay with that, its not like he yelled all the time, and he was nice enough to John. His bud deserved something good, he was a good guy. A little derpy, but he always cared for his friends and the people closest to them. Hell even if it was someone he didn't know.

_Maybe I should do that._ He thought, shoving his hands in his pockets as he walked, the chill of the night air making him shiver slightly. Even though he didn't really know his room mate he could have been nicer when he met him, or maybe he could have at least tried to find out more about him rather than just ignoring the fact that they shared a room, occasionally sharing a glare across the room from one another. Even if Sollux couldn't see his eyes its like he could feel the glare.

Sometimes though he could see Sollux looking up things on his computer such as bees, which Dave found a little interesting. It's not like he was eavesdropping or anything but he left his laptop open all the time. His background on his main computer was bees, there were little bees flying around the screen. It was the most interesting thing Dave had ever seen. Sometimes he even found himself looking up things about bees, hell, one night he had a strange dream about Sollux himself dressed up like a bee. It was a little odd to say the least but its not like it was anything Dave should be worried about.

When he looked up bees he found that there were many different types of them that could even relate to Sollux himself. Such as a semisocial bee. They were "sisters" though in this case he would just include Sollux and whoever that person was he always talked to on trollian. He had just that, Dave had never seen him around campus talking to anyone, and it was hard to tell if he really had any friends other than that person.

While he had been lost in his strange bee thoughts he finally made it back to campus, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his key as he walked towards his dorm. Standing in front of it he let out a long sigh, looking down at the key in his hand as he held it near the key hole. _Just a few hours of sleep, its all I want._ He thought as he stuck the key in and unlocked the door, slowly opening it and peeking in.

The first thing he saw came as a bit of a shock to him, and Dave walked in a bit cautiously. Sollux was sleeping in his chair in front of the desk, his head sort of leaning forward limply. "Hey man, are you actually sleeping or are you just pulling my leg or something. Cause that would not be cool." When there was no reply, not even a stir he noticed that he was breathing a bit shallowly. That, was not normal at all.

Walking over to him he leaned his head back, holding it up right and looking at him. His cheeks were more sunken in than usual and his eyes had dark circles underneath them. What John had worried about earlier was actually happening, and it was freaking Dave out a bit.

Grabbing his shoulder he started shaking him lightly, "Captor, hey man wake up. You need to eat or something, come on wake up. Crack open those eyes for just a moment so I can stuff you like a turkey and put you to bed. You've got to wake up first, come on."

_Please wake up._

* * *

><p>Author Note:<p>

Thank you for reading!


End file.
